justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Love Is All
'"Love Is All" by Roger Glover & The Butterfly Ball (covered by The Sunlight Shakers) is featured on Just Dance 2015, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance 2015 China. Dancers The routine is a duet with a woman and a man, the latter starting off as a frog. '''P1 * Golden tiara * Orange hair * Pink dress * Pink heels 'P2' Frog * Red stripes * Orange and red diamond top * Orange and red pointed shoes Prince * Black hair * Royal red top with a yellow lace circle * Black pants * Orange cape * Brown boots Loveisall coach 1.png|P1 Loveisall coach 2.png|P2 Background It changes a lot throughout the routine: it starts in a square with a fountain, where P2 starts growing up and playing mandoline. Then it takes place on many woods in front of a brown cathedral. Then it takes place in a lagoon, and, in the violin's part, a pink heart covers the screen. Then they return to the castle, and then to the square. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move 'for each coach in the Classic routine: *'P1: Put both hands under your chin. *'P2:' Stand straight up and flex with your right arm. loveisallonlygoldmove.png|Only Gold Move Mashup There is 1 Gold Move '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move: Pose with your right hand on your chin while supporting your right hand with your left hand (Die Young) Die Yound Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move (Die Young) Mashup Love Is All ''has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''Sisters Duet', meaning that it's composed of female duets (excluding Love Is All, which is one male and one female). Dancers (No repeats) GM - indicates a Gold Move. *'Love Is All '(JD2015) *Could You Be Loved (JD2014) *Run the Show (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (JD4) *Die Young (JD4) GM *Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In (JD2014) Trivia * The backgrounds and dancers are references to the fairy tale, The Princess and the Frog. * This is the second time that only one coach in a duet transforms, with the first time being Gangnam Style. ** In this case, P2 turns from a frog into a prince after being kissed by P1 which is another reference to The Princess and the Frog. * In some images, P1 wears a blue dress. This was changed to pink. However, in some images, her pictograms are still blue. You can find P1 with this colour while uploading an autodance, or in the playlist photo. * This is the fourth song covered by The Sunlight Shakers after Who Let the Dogs Out?, Jump in the Line, and Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In. * This is the fourth time in which a Raving Rabbid makes a cameo in the background, after When I Grow Up, Here Comes the Hotstepper and Make The Party (Don't Stop). ** Coincidentally, every other game features a Ravin Rabbid somewhere in the background. ** However, this is the first time that the Rabbid does not appear live during gameplay, but more as a animated cartoon. * The frog is found on the CD cover, and in the music video. * This is the third time in which a coach teleports, after Tell Your World and Love Me Again. * The pictogram bar flashes very fast at the violin part. *The routine contains many elements from Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends, two games also made by Ubisoft. ** There are even characters from the game. * The cover is faster than the original version of this song. * P2 in his frog form was used on the official Just Dance picture for Saint Patrick's Day. * On the Xbox 360 store (console only), you may find a beta element; the singing hearts are visible, but they are blue instead of the pond (referred to countryside). * This song was first seen briefly in the Just Dance 2015 trailer; in that moment, P1 was wearing a beta outfit (her dress was blue instead of pink). * P1 loosely resembles Burn, which is also on Just Dance 2015. Gallery JD2015 screen LOVE IS ALL PS3 1 GC 140813 10am 1407876611.jpg|Beta Love Is All.png|Beta Xbox One shot (Notice the blue pictogram) Loveisall.jpg|Love Is All ìlove is all beta.jpg|Beta version (different background and blue pictogram). loveisall_cover@2x.jpg Just_dance.png|Beta Element: The princess wears a blue dress. liabg1.jpg liabg2.jpg liabg3.jpg loveisall_cover.png Itsthefrog.jpg|Album Cover/Frog Dancer inspiration 033155.jpg|Dancers Loveisallmu cover.png|Mashup Icon waiting_coach_2_col@2x.png|Beta coach 35-Love_Is_All.png|P2 Avatar (Frog) LoveIsAllDancer.png love is all pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 11072719 609842105817910 3819764911077467919 n.jpg love is all dress real life.png|P1's dress in real life Videos Roger Glover And The Butterfly Ball - Love is All Just Dance 2015 - Love Is All - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 - Love Is All (Mash-Up) - 5 Stars Just Dance Now - Love Is All 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Covered Category:Duets Category:70's Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled elements Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Deceased Artists Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited